mechcommandergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
MechCommander Gold Wiki
catapult_1.png hunchback_1.png Hunchback 1.png Catapult 1.png Awesome 1.png Atlas 1.png Anubis.png Atlas.png Bushwacker.png FireAnt.png Hollander.png Hunchback.png MadCat.png Raven.png Uller.png UrbanMech.png Vulture.png Wolfhound.png madcat_1.png Camo.gif CapellanConfederation.gif CapellanConfederation_1stMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation_1stSt.IvesLancers.gif CapellanConfederation_2ndSt.IvesLancers.gif CapellanConfederation_3rdMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation_4thMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation_4thTauCetiRangers.gif CapellanConfederation_5thMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation_15thDracon.gif CapellanConfederation 15thDracon.gif CapellanConfederation 5thMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation 4thTauCetiRangers.gif CapellanConfederation 4thMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation 3rdMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation 2ndSt.IvesLancers.gif CapellanConfederation 1stSt.IvesLancers.gif CapellanConfederation 1stMcCarron'sArmoredCavalry.gif CapellanConfederation.gif Camo.gif raven_white.gif uller_red_white.gif Uller red white.gif Raven white.gif Fire ex.png Commando slide.gif Hollander slide.gif Firestarter slide.gif Cougar red white.GIF MechCommander MechCommander is a cross platform, campaign driven, 2.5D isometric real time strategy game with single player campaigns and multiplayer options. The player assumes the role of a MechCommander in command of a growing unit of MechWarriors and their assigned 'Mechs. The goal is to retake the planet Port Arthur from the technologically superior Smoke Jaguar Clan. Players select from 18 different chassis and manage supplies, repair, upgrade, and organize the entire 'Mech unit. Up to 24 'Mechs are involved in combat during 30 in-depth missions. The user interface can be customized for a wide range of mech command options. MechCommander Gold MechCommander Gold, the sequel to the original introduced new mech chassis, weapons, vehicles, a new single player campaign, new multiplayer maps, new sprites and textures. MC Gold also introduced a map editor so enthusiasts could design new custom maps, modify original campaign maps or create completely new full featured campaigns. Gameplay The player assumes the role of the commander of Zulu company from the Federated Commonwealth's First Davion Guards, a member of the Inner Sphere (IS). The planet Port Arthur must be taken back from the Clan Smoke Jaguar. The game's campaign progresses through 30 different missions broken into 5 operations with 6 missions apiece. Each mission consists of a number of objectives which may include destroying enemy units, capturing or defending enemy units, protecting friendly units, and capturing and defending bases. Some missions must be completed within a certain time limit. In each mission, the player controls a limited number of units which are either mechs or support vehicles. Each mission restricts both the combined tonnage and the number of units allowed. Briefings are supplied prior to the start of the mission which lists the objectives and other relevant information. A wide range of strategies and tactics may be used on any given mission, and the player can customize his or her forces for each one. In between missions the player can repair and refit mechs, assign mechwarriors to each mech and purchase mechs, vehicles, mechwarriors, and components. These items are purchased with Resource Points which are awarded for completing previous mission objectives. Few mechs, vehicles, mech pilots, and components can be purchased at the beginning of the campaign, but more become available as the game progresses. However, only IS technology can be purchased. Clan technology such as weaponry and new mechs must be salvaged from the battlefield. Salvaging equipment is an important feature of the game. Each mech is piloted by a mechwarrior. Pilots increase in skill as they use them during missions. The more missions and kills a particular pilot has, the more experienced and valuable he or she becomes. If a pilot gains enough experience, he or she will increase in rank. The four ranks from least to greatest are "green," "regular," "veteran," and "elite." Rank determines how effective a pilot is in a certain class of mechs (light, medium, heavy, or assault). No Guts no Glory Galaxy Fansite Download game Mechcommander Gold. Download mods Mechcommander Gold Softpedia. Map Pack 09.04.2007 Onion's 3 pack. MC Gold game manual Mechcommander Gold .pdf version. More. Mods Possible mod downloads archived fan site. Some of the old downloads are saved at archive.org and may still be accessed. Dig around the pages, you may find a treasure! Drop Ship Command archived fan site at archive.org. WineHQ. Category:Weapons Category:Sensors Category:Maps Category:Campaigns Category:Chassis Category:Browse Category:Components